


Non-consensual Quarantine for Non-confrontational Young Adults

by brielleroukia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Original Character(s), Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Original Character(s), Post Season 6B, Transgender original character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brielleroukia/pseuds/brielleroukia
Summary: Belle Maki is kidnapped by extremists and turned into a succubus. She is saved by Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. A series of events unfold.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn’t much Belle Maki could say upon being rescued from an abandoned hospital– where a German extremist-experimentalist had used the blood of an incubus to turn her, a transgender, 21 year old into a succubus via multiple injections in an attempt to live some convoluted fantasy having to do with neo-neo-nazism and deep fetishism despite her obvious light brown skin, dark hair, and dark eyes– by a gorgeous 25 year old werewolf and a 22 year old slightly less gangly than her human, but being as “doctor” Jakob Karlmann Sturm was currently laying on the floor dead with his throat slashed out after he had tried to rape her, she started with this:

“Th– Thank you… but who are you?” 

“Well I’m Stiles,” began the human, “and this tall, broody looking thing here, m’lady is D–“

“I’m Derek” said the werewolf, extending a hand and grinning while shoving his other in Stiles’s face.

Belle rubbed her wrist.

“Y– you know I’m trans, right? Are you sure you want to… y’know?” she gestured at the hand extended to her.

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked at Stiles who let out an exaggerated _pfft_!

“A girl, is a girl Belle, now c’mon, let’s get you out of here” said Derek, hand still outstretched.

She took it without hesitation.

“Erm– Stiles, Derek?” she began, nervously, fiddling with her thumbs.

They both turned to her.

“I– I need my clothes” she finished, blushing and gesturing to the hospital gowns on her body.

Stiles opened his mouth, paused, looked at Derek, looked back at Belle and said:

“Right!” before scrambling to find something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here, I hope I can continue this for a while and would appreciate any positive and productive feedback. 😊

Belle’s shirt and cardigan were covered in blood from when the first extremist had hit her in the head with a foreign object, so there she sat, in her black skirt, and thigh-high socks with nothing other than a bra– not that she was particularly well endowed, as her hormones had allowed her the luxury of barely fitting a AA cup– and one of Derek’s old, brown, pullover hoodies in the back of his Camaro. They were in New York where Derek had been for the last two years and Stiles had been since completing his six month program. Derek owned a 2 bedroom, 3 bathroom apartment in Honey Brook– a city just outside NYC. 

They arrived just outside the building, it was tall and made of red, clay brick; it appeared to have 7 floors, but it was nothing compared to what Belle was accustomed to in Harlem or Brooklyn. 

“Small building,” she began as Derek parked outside “it’s cute.” she said with a smile.

“Thanks.” he said, eyes still on the road.

Derek came around the front to open the door for Belle, Stiles exited himself. After unlocking the entrance to the complex, the trio made their way up to the fourth floor. They stopped at a door labeled 412. When Derek unlocked the door, a surprisingly large, almost luxurious apartment was revealed– despite it having two bedrooms. The windows touched both the floors and the ceilings, there were satin blackout curtains, taupe walls, hardwood floors, a very regal looking rug surrounded by two modern-looking, black couches with terracotta throw pillows and taupe throw blankets, a wood coffee table with a natural finish, several paintings strewn across the floor and walls, closets touching the ceiling, a washer and dryer, an easel, expensive looking art supplies, a flatscreen TV and a wall dividing the living area from the kitchen. There were also two doors that appeared to lead to bedrooms.

“You can take the room on the left” Derek said to Belle “it’s a master bedroom, so you should be more than comfortable, the bathroom’s inside the room. I’ll be sure to put your clothes in the washer tonight”

“Thank you. What about Stiles?” she began, looking at both Derek and Stiles who had already dropped his bags, flopped on the couch, and turned on the TV.

“Oh, him? We’ll be sharing, no need to worry” Derek said with a smile and a wink.

“Okay” Belle said, smiling back.

“What’s with all the lagging you two?” Stiles began, flailing his arms from the couch “Make yourselves at home!”

“Stiles,” Derek interjected “this is my home.”

“Jeez, okay… No need to be a sourwolf” said Stiles.

Belle was confident she heard a growl from behind her as she entered her room.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was large as Belle expected with a king size mattress and satin sheets– perfect for her afro– as well as a duvet with a satin cover to keep her tall, slender frame perfectly warm during the night. She decided to take a hot, revitalizing shower to relax her– though supernatural now– muscles. When she re-emerged from the master bathroom– with too many drains for one person– she found a sand-colored, oversized t-shirt and some basketball shorts with the words “Beacon Hills Highschool” splayed across the left leg that were definitely not going to fit around her waist. She opted for wearing the t-shirt as a dress instead and keeping her bra and panties. She folded up the basketball shorts and slid on her black, thigh-high socks before opening the door to the room again.

“Excuse me, Derek?” she called out “–Oh”

She paused at the two men–now in pajamas–, spooning on the couch, now looking at her instead of what was notedly “Akira” playing on the TV.

“Sorry for yelling” she said behind a shy laugh, the men shook their heads in unison “erm– and interrupting,” she bowed her head at Stiles “these shorts are a bit too big... even with the drawstrings”

“No need to apologize” said Derek “I’ll just put them away, join us” he finished, reaching for the shorts and gesturing to the other couch before patting Stiles on the thigh, signaling he should get up.

“Mmmm,” whined Stiles who was still laying down “just put them on the coffee table.” he said, planting a kiss on Derek’s lips.

Derek gave Stiles a stern look.

“No, you know how this apartment will end up if you keep up with these ‘Do it later’ schemes.”

“Uuuuuuuugh, fine” said Stiles standing up, taking the shorts himself “I’ll put them away.” he said to Derek, walking toward the room.

“Just so you know, the art supplies is his.” Stiles said to Belle from the doorway, rolling his eyes.

Derek turned around and glared, Stiles blew him a raspberry before entering the room. Derek turned back around, arms crossed over his shirtless torso. Belle looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed, then back up at Derek.

“Akira’s a great movie.” she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle came from a single parent home; though her father had still been alive in a previous timeline, her parents were separated– though never married making her and her younger twin brother illegitimate. That was right, Belle had a younger twin brother, Alain. He stood at 6’1”– a whole 3 inches taller than her– with the same brown eyes and kinky dark hair, but broader shoulders and much more muscular. He wore his hair long on top, his coils dropping over his shaved sides, framing his thick eyebrows and square jawline. Belle was only a minute and a half older. Their father had died in a car accident leaving them both healthily middle class and more financially well off than most 21 year olds. After their mother died, however, from a mysterious illness, Alain disappeared.

“Where could he be?” thought Belle to herself. More importantly, however, “[Was] he still human?” and if so, how could she find him? All questions circulating throughout Belle’s head, but all to be answered at a later time. For now, she was with Derek and Stiles. 

The trio were plotting their next steps surrounding the extremists. Apparently Jakob Karlmann Sturm was only a figurehead in a larger network with multiple divisions. When he died, his division was disbanded. Stefanie Annelie Sturm, his sister, was the real brains behind the groups’ operations and she was still organizing and conducting experiments. Stiles had narrowed down her next victim to someone by the name of Claude Kimura, 22 years old, and an alumni of Brooklyn College. According to their file, Claude was 6’5” and– judging by the photo the trio had acquired– had dark brown eyes and long, dark curly hair stopping just past their shoulders, as well as a thick beard and skin that appeared to be slightly darker than Belle’s.

“You’re sure they're being held in the warehouse at Honey Brook Harbor?” asked Derek

“Yes!” said Stiles “Stefanie’s turned it into some illegal makeshift lab for turning random college kids into supernatural creatures.”

“Erm, Stiles, I’m not in college” began Belle.

Stiles paused “Rrrrright, sorry, I meant 18 to 25 year olds, y’know what I mean?” Belle nodded “Anyway, I’m positive it’s here!” finished Stiles

“So how do we get in?” asked Belle

“Same way we always do.” said Derek

“Brute force.” said Stiles and Belle in unison.

“But you can’t possibly fight all those grunts all on your own?” inquired Belle

“Of course not.” stated Derek “That’s why Stiles is bringing his gun, and we’re bringing Braeden.”

Stiles frowned, “Y’know I hate it when you neglect to tell me things babe?”

“Well, now you know.” said Derek

“I– I’m sorry” started Belle “who’s Braeden?” she asked.

“A mercenary.”

“Derek’s ex.” 

Derek and Stiles replied in unison.


End file.
